


Under the Mistletoe

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mistletoe, death to the oneshot book, like I don't even ship punflower any more why am I posting this?, this by far is the weirdest thing i have ever writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: AKA Papyrus has an awful, no good idea
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Flowey/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Undyne's Mother
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 3





	Under the Mistletoe

Papyrus was... exasperated! Yes, that was a good word for it. Papyrus was exasperated!

It has been a year since monster-kind's release from their under ground prison. A year since, the princes of years past had been reunited with their parents and the other six humans got up and started wandering around again. It was a year since the king and queen of monster-kind had gotten back together again. It was a year since the six humans whose souls broke the Barrier were adopted into the royal family, including Frisk! A year since the reunion with their father, Wingdings Gaster. A year since, the acceptance of monsters on the surface and hope exploded across the populace. It was a year since Frisk volunteered to be the ambassador of monster-kind, only to be deemed too young, so Papyrus took over until Frisk was old enough (they still went to most of the meetings, when it didn't interfere with school, as a symbol of peace). It has been a year since the forgotten have been remembered, including Undyne's mom, Naiad, the Great Human Monster War veteran. And a year since they learned Naiad was married to W.D. Gaster, thus meaning Undyne the step-sister to Sans and Papyrus (which meant poor Papyrus could never escape Undyne's nugie of death). A year since the surface's gold economic crash. A year since, Mettaton reunited with his cousins, Napstablook and Maddstablook(now in completely corporeal with her Mew Mew bot body). A year since Undyne and Alphes's wedding. A year since it was found that Monster Kidd, MK or Kidd for short, was an orphan and was adopted by the newlyweds. A year since everyone in the underground remembered the RESETs. A year since, all who had abused the RESET (mainly Flowey and Frisk) had been forgiven. A year since, the Gaster, Blook, and Dreemurr families have moved into one, huge, mansion-like house. And a year since Flowey has been (begrudgingly on the flower's part) adopted by the (now extremely large, with another goatling on the way) Dreemurr family.

And now one year after all that had happened: Papyrus tromped through the snow, scarf fluttering behind him in the wind, brown over his coat doing little to keep out the frigidness of the air. All this raced through his head, and more.

Truth is told Papyrus has never been so exasperated it his life! Papyrus was known to be a bit naive and childish (one of the reasons he got along so well with the Dreemurr children, and Kidd), but obviously, not so much.

Over the past year Frisk has successfully managed to get Sans and Flowey talking to one another after weeks of them straight up ignoring each other. After the family 'accidentally' wandered into a room where Flowey and Sans had been in for a day and it was found Sans and Flowey knew each other, fairly well at that. So papyrus gathered that something must have happened to make things awkward between them for them to get to where they were now.

And since that discovery Papyrus has been paying close attention to his sibling and the anthropomorphic flower. And he began to notice things. Like this, Flowey and Sans would cast sideways, longing glances at each other, and when they did it simultaneously their eyes would lock and stay like that for a moment, then they would look away blushing.

Then it dawned on Papyrus, he had seen similar behavior from Undyne and Alphes! When they first started dating! When ever someone complemented them or called them a cute couple, they would look at each other, lock eyes, hold hands and then look away, blushing.

Sans and Flowey liked each other! They were simply too shy to admit it.

Upon realizing this he went straight to Undyne with his discovery and together they had come up with a plan to get the awkward phase of their relationship over and the rest of the relationship rolling.

Papyrus stomped his boots on the welcoming mat and went in grinning

~~~

"Wow, paps." Sans surveyed the large crowd gathered in the foyer/living room/family room of the giant house that sans and his family had moved into after finally getting to the surface.

"I KNOW, I KNOW, BROTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COMPLETELY OUT DONE MY SELF WITH OUR FAMILY'S FIRST ANNUL CHRISTMAS PARTY! NYHA~HA~HA" Papyrus exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.

"You're so cool, bro" sans stated for, probably, the fifth time that day. Sans turned his head at a familiar 'NGAH' and... was that Flowey screaming?

"ALTHOUGH THERE IS ONE MORE THING I NEED TO DO BEFORE THIS TRULY BECOMES THE PARTY I HAVE PLANED," Papyrus admitted.

"And what's that, bro?" Sans asked turning to face his brother once more.

"I JUST HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR THIS,"

"Wha-" Sans was grabbed by the shoulders and flung across the room.

~~a few minutes before~~

Flowey has been confused about many things ever since the barrier broke, like being an older brother, Asriel being an actual physical entity that other people could interact with, having feet... and hands... and a neck, Sans...

...

But one thing he was positive on was, he didn't like huge crowds. Every thing moved so fast and you might not know every one and you definitely had no clue what was going on.

Like right now.

Somehow he had ended up in a conversation with Shoran, Frisk's drama teacher, and Mettaton, of all people.

"Darling, monster-kind has no clue about anything to do with human religion."

"I understand Mr. Ton, a matter of fact, I don't believe in the bible, but the school board makes us do this play yearly,"

"Well, if they want something 'historical', I'm sure Naiad, Asgore, and Dr. Gaster could give lovely insight on history that humans don't even have recorded," Flowey interjected, annoyed, who the hell was Jesus anyway?

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the F" luckily, Flowey had been interrupted before he could finish that thought. Interrupted by being turned into a living javelin.

~~~

Sans and Flowey collided mid-flight, and crashed to the floor. Sans was the first to recover from the sudden crash of his brief trip. He quickly realized he was lying on his back... Flowey hovering over him in a push-up like position... their noses almost touching. Sans faintly heard Undyne shout "bullseye", but she sounded like she was a million miles away and underwater.

"Oh my gosh! Sans, I'm so sorry", Flowey panicked, "here, let me help you up."

As Flowey scrambled to get himself and Sans steadily on their feet, he tripped and fell backwards, taking Sans with him. They landed with an 'oof'.

Sans stood up and hoisted Flowey to his feet (though he cheated slightly by using his blue magic).

Once, both standing, their eyes locked only for them to nervously glance down to their hands, which were still interlocked, drop each other's hands, and bashfully look away.

Both Flowey and sans looked to Chara when they gave a sharp whistle. Having the two's attention, Chara jutted their thumb up. The two followed Chara's silent command, both gazing up together.

They were under the mistletoe.

"F-Flo! Oh! g-gosh, I-I-I-" Sans was cut of mode apology as Flowey leaned in to kiss him.

Sans kissed back and it was bliss.

Sans was so going to chew paps out later for this.


End file.
